


No One Else But Them

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only have eyes for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else But Them

We both stare.

I think the crew is aware.

They won't say anything they wouldn't dare.

And truthfully they don't care.

We are in our happy place.

We decide to set the pace.

This dance of seduction.

Which will lead to it's final conclusion.

That we are meant to be.

Him and me.

For eternity.


End file.
